harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cho Chang
Husband Where in the books does it it say she married a Muggle? Prissymis 07:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Nowhere, but Rowling confirmed it.--Rodolphus 09:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Chinese? The article says that Cho was born into a Wizarding family of Chinese descent? Is there a source for that, or should it be changed to Asian? --Parodist 20:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe it's based on the fact that Chang is a very common Chinese family name. However, according to Wikipedia, it's also a Korean surname, so I agree that "Chinese" should be changed to "Asian" in this article. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Dead link The Youtube video in the bottom of the article is dead. --Muhahaa 12:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't this mean that she still likes harry? "She seemed disappointed when this was fiercely denied by Ginny, which indicates that she no longer had any hard feelings for Harry." that sounds to me like she still like him, so why does it say "which indicates that she no longer had any hard feelings for Harry."? : That means she is no longer mad at, or upset with Harry. Please sign all comments with four tildes (~), thanks! --Margiechocoholic Owl me! 02:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I agree that when Cho kept answering Harry, offered to him to the Ravenclaw Common Room (I wonder what she wanted to do in there... lol) and then eventually sat down dissapointed because she couldn't accompany him, it probably means that she still had feelings for Harry. Can we at least say that she might have liked him? GinnyPi 02:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::An old discussion I see, but I just read that section and changed it a moment ago along those lines. I think the emphasis should be on Cho still linking Harry somewhat, not that she got over her dislike. Tarc0917 18:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Article is a year off Every entry is the wrong year of hogwarts, she went with cedric in the 4th year not the fifth, and the fifth year she kissed Harry, not the sixth, and so on and so on.... :Actually, it isn't. Cho was a year ahead of Harry, so... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Although, there are contradictions to that affect when in OotP she should be in year 6 if she was really a year ahead of Harry, but in the movie (can't remember the book quote), Hermione mentions that she is worried about passing her OWLs, which are taken in the 5th year. --BachLynn23 21:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :The book specifically say Cho is a year above Harry. They are higher canon that the movies. See:Harry Potter Wiki:Canon --JKoch (Owl Me!) 21:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Age. The fact that she is still present in Hogwarts in the seventh book (Deathly Hallows) confirms that she is of the same year as Harry (and therefore the same age as Harry). If she had been one year older than him, she would already have graduated from Hogwarts in the Half-Blood Prince and should not have been present in Hogwarts at the time in the seventh book (that is, during the scene in the Room of Requirement). -- 16:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) She returned to Hogwarts through Aberforth´s secret passage, just like Angelina, Oliver, Alicia and Katie did.--Rodolphus 16:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :yes she did return using Aberforth´s secret passage as well as the other D.A members, cause nevile using the D.A coins called for all old D.A members to return to hogwarts to help fight voldemort at this point in time which will take in deathly hallows part 2 she is already finished hogwarts and comes back to help fight, and also trys to help harry. maybe in the movies they have made it so she is 1 year behind harry or in the same year so they can keep her in part 1 and part 2 , tho in the books she is 1 year above him. Methstix 18:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) incorrect :Harry: "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me..." :Cho: "Oh. Harry, I'm sorry but someone's already asked me. And well, I've, I've said I'll go with him." :Harry: "Okay, great, good, fine, great, no problem." :Cho: "Harry! I really am... sorry." :— Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball[src] this was in her fourth year. i would know, i am her biggest fan. -- Not true. It was Harry's fourth year, therefore it was Cho's fifth year. And keep the discussion about "being her biggest fan" to a minimum, since this is just for corrections about the article. Seventh Year :"Ron Weasley: "Michael - but - But you were going out with him!" :Ginny Weasley: "Not anymore. He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." :— Harry, Ron and Ginny discussing Cho dating Michael Corner" It said that this is in Cho's seventh year. It was in her sixth as this happened in book 5. Also, this is not about Cho dating Michael Corner, it's about Ginny dating him. :Just because Cho and Michael began seeing one another at the end of her 6th year, it doesn't make it exclusive to that year. They very well could have still been dating in her 7th year. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 23:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Asian? Oriental is the correct British term for someone of east - asian decent, Asian is Arabic / Indian. Even though it's considered offensive in the US in the UK it’s the politicly correct term. If this is a british wiki it should be changed. cho chang deathly hallows part 1 thye have made a mistkake with cho chang in the movies she is suposed to be 1 year above harry yet in deathly hallows part 1 she is listed as being a student of hogwarts sugegsting she is finishing her final year of in deathly hallows part 1 , and in part 2 she is said to be a part of the wizarding world so by part 2 she has finish school , which is stupid so they are saying she did half a year at hogwarrts as her seventh year in part 1 when she should have been gone by them. maybe they have done this so she can be in 2 parts. anyway i have found another screencap of her in the half blood prince. here is the link to it : http://katieleungfan.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=227&pos=0 she is behind luna lovegood who knows why she is supporting gryffendor , when she and harry broke up and she is on the ravenclaw team lol. Methstix 18:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC)